Left Behind
by soul of outer space
Summary: This is an au. Next chapter finally! Its shorter but i hope you enjoyEarth was declared in habitable yet when it was evacuated some people were left behind.
1. Finding the problem and taking action

Soul of Outer Space

Okay I wrote this when I was bored. I don't own gundam Wing. This story is based after a book I read called 'The Girl Who Owned A City' I just used the characters from Gundam Wing in it. Their personalities will be different. Take into consideration that this story is told as if Gundam Wing never took place.

****

Left Behind

Earth has been destroyed or so people think. On the deserted planet live ten people, ten teenage people. Who will come together to survive when the eclipses (it's a group of people that want to reestablish earth and rule it) come. They don't know it yet, but they will make an everlasting bond between the human race and earth.

Fifteen year old Herro raced across the lake on the boat he had found so long ago. Shots were fired and he turned around to respond to them, injuring one of their men, 'damn these guys are tuff, I'll just have to out wit them, this is their first time on earth and I've been here living on my own since I was nine.' Herro thought carefully to himself 'I'll lose them on the turn around.' He turned his boat around and charged at them when he past them he speeded away. By the time they turned their boat away he was already out of sight.

Relena sat there looking at them, 'WOW is this boring' as she watched the men through her camera. The air was filled with planes, '1…2…3…4…5…5 okay then 5' she turned the camera off and headed back to the head quarters when she heard voices behind her.

"Captain," Relena turned to listen, "That young man that you had us follow some how got away."

"You idiots do you relies that that young man holds the key to this entire planet he knows how to live here on his own. FIND HIM!" Relena startled by the mans outburst and silently headed home.

Dou kicked the door down and looked around the room. 'This place is definitely deserted but, the dust that is on here shows age of maybe two months or so.' Dou walked around the room, he noticed a picture above the fire place in the picture showed four people, two boys two girls, 'wow these girls are hot' he smiled to himself, he flipped the picture over and gasped this picture was taken three months ago that means these people could still be alive there could me more people like us.'

"DOU!"

"In here Herro." Dou called out as Herro came rushing in closing the door tightly behind him. "Another in counter with the doom squad?" Herro nodded his head. Dou went to sit in a chair.

"Wonder what they want." Herro sat down next to Dou, "I had to shoot at them."

"Herro you didn't."

"I had too."

"Great they will definitely be after us now. Since they know you can shoot. Their gonna want you for their little army." Dou sighed. "I'm going to go get some water, be back in a sec." Dou got up and left the house.

"WUFIA!" Quatre screamed down the hall.

"WHAT!" Quatre ran down the hall and barged into the room, Wufia looked up from the book he was reading, "Gosh can't some one get a little privacy?" 

"Have you seen Relena?" Quatre asked in a concerned voice, Wufia stood up with concern in his eyes, 

"You mean she hasn't come back yet?" Quatre shook his head, "We better go look for her."

"You guys are sending out a search party for me already, have a little faith." Relena was leaning against the doorframe.

"Relena I was so worried about you." Quatre came and embraced her in a hug.

"It's okay I'm fine." She said hugging him back.

"Well did you get it?" Wufia asked coming up to them and giving Relena a quick hug (Yes I know this doesn't sound like him, but I decided to portray Wufia as a some what decent person) Relena nodded her head and pulled out a disk. Wufia took it and popped it into the computer system. Every one sat down and watched it.

"5" Wufia said putting his head in his hands.

"Guys?" Relena said, the two looked up, "Have you guys ever thought that maybe, just maybe there might be more people on earth then us four." The two of them looked at her.

"Rel, what ever gave you that idea?" Quatre asked looking at her.

"When I was down on the docks tapping they…they spoke of another, one that they chased on a boat. That's how I knew it wasn't either of you."

"I guess it's possible." Quatre said leaning back in his chair in deep thought. Wufia looked around,

"Guys have you seen Kelly?" they all sat up,

"It's her day to go and get the food remember." 

'Oh ya that's right." Wufia tapped his foot on the floor, 'please be home soon.'

"HERRO!" Dou called around the room. Herro sat up knocking over the pile of stuff that was on his stomach. He yawned,

"What?"

"You forgot to get the FOOD!"

"Whoops sorry, my bad." Herro lounged back on the sofa, 'fall for it fall for it' he prayed to himself.

"It's obvious you don't care so I'll so and get the food." With that Dou stormed out of the house, he got in the car and started to leave. Inside Herro was doing a victory dance, 'YES for once I don't have to go and get food.'

Kelly walked into the warehouse 'there should be some good stuff in here.' She thought to herself as she walked into the building. A couple minutes later- 'I can't believe Herro would stoop so low not caring if we live or die… warehouse perfect the stuff we need should be in there.' Dou entered the warehouse and the door slammed behind him. A few rows in Kelly's head shot up and she pulled her gun out. Kelly turned into the row before her and saw a young man standing there, 'Shit there are more of us but why does this one have to be cute.' She carefully walked towards him and hit him over the head with her gun. He fell to the floor limp, Kelly picked him up threw him in her car go the stuff she needed and headed home. As she was driving she got a better look at the young man lying next to her, 'man he is HOT! What a second I just met him I can't have a crush on him already…maybe this is what Quatre called true love.'

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Wufia screamed they were in the "family room" of their little house. Quatre and Wufia were pacing while Relena was thinking of where she could be when they heard the door fly open.

"Kel, were the hell have you been we've been worried sick…who's that?" Wufia asked coming up to her. Kelly threw Dou into a chair took out some rope and tied him to it.

"I told you there was more of us!" Relena said coming to stand next to them. "Wake him up?" She asked Kelly, she nodded. Kelly went and sat on the table in front of there captive crossing her legs. Relena went and got a sedative and waved it under his nose. Dou woke with a start, 'Where the hell am I. WOW that girl is really hot.' Dou scanned Kelly up and down, 'Brown hair about shoulder length, incredible ocean blue eyes. And curves she looks just like that girl in the picture.' Then Relena stuck her head in his field of vision. Dou moved his hand out to touch them, but found his arms couldn't move.

"Man, this isn't hell is it. Seeing two beautiful girls and not being able to touch them."

"Cut him loose." Kelly said slipping off the table. Immediately Wufia cut him loose.

"Thanks I think." Dou said rubbing his wrists. "So where am I and who are you."

"Kelly, and you're at our home."

"Relena, welcome."

"Wufia and if you hurt either of these girls I'll kick your ass."

"Quatre and ignore Wufia he's more talk then action."

"Dou. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Dou made at stiff bow witch made the two girls giggle.

"So what are you doing here?" Relena asked.

"The same as you I guess trying to live with my friend." Dou said sitting down.

"Friend? There's more of you." 

"Yep me and Herro over in lane eight."

"EIGHT!" Kelly cried as she and the others stood up.

"Oh my god. Do you think I can make it in time?"

"You have to Rel your that boys only hope." Quatre said. Relena flew out of the room and headed for lane eight. While every one started to pace, with the exception of Dou who had no clue what was going on. Kelly passed him he grabbed her wrist to ask her what was going on, but pulled a little too hard and she landed on his lap. The two blushed as Kelly got up,

"What's going on?" Dou asked. Kelly looked at him and he saw tears begin to form in her eyes the two boys on the other side of the room saw, and came running over. The two embraced her and Kelly wrapped her arms around Wufia's waist and continued to cry, Wufia took her out of the room and into another part of the building.

"You asked her about lane eight, didn't you?" Quatre said sitting down across from Dou.

"Yeah." He said still puzzled.

"There's a big long story that goes with it, but I'll let her tell you that. Let's just put it this way the last time we were there we barely made it out alive." Quatre got up and left the room.

Herro sat in the room, 'were the hell is he. Maybe I should go and look for him.' A knock came at the door. 'Why the hell would he knock.' Herro shrugged and went to answer the door, he opened it to see Relena there, 'holy shit, there are more of us and this ones HOT' 

"Are you Herro?" Relena asked looking the young made up and down 'man he is fine.'

"Who wants to know?" 

"I'm Relena, we have your friend Dou at our…establishment. Please come back with me."

"Why the hell would I want to do that." Relena tried to stay patient.

"Please, it would be safer."

"Safer, HA, I've been living on my own since I was nine I know how to take care of my self." Relena had had enough by now. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. 'Damn she's strong.'

"Listen up pal, I'm only going to say this once. It's not safe to stay in this area so your coming with ME!" We that she trusted his arm behind his back and led him towards the car. 'Why do men always have to be so stupid?' she threw into the seat next to her. She took a couple of deep breaths, 'why the hell do I feel this way that guy is a total and complete jerk. Yet why do I have the urge to touch his arms again I mean he did have BIG muscles not to mention he's got a sexy voice. Whoa where they hell did that come from.'

"Do you really think keeping me in this car is gonna make me come with you?" Herro asked looking at her body up and down, 'this girl may be a bitch, but she is HOT.'

"It better because you are coming with me." She said starting the car.

"Oh really," Herro said crossing his arms, "make me."

"You don't want that pal." She said as she began to drive the car. 

"You wanna bet." Herro silently prayed that she would.

"SHUT UP!" Relena slammed her fist into his head knocking him out, 'at last peace, I hope I didn't hurt him to badly.'

Kelly sat on the sofa ripping a piece of paper quietly while Quatre and Wufia paced the floor. Dou still not really having a clue sat next to her on the sofa watching the two boys. The two of them would stare at each other out of the corner of their eyes, but when one got the other they would both turn back to the pacing boys. Dou took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Don't worry every things gonna be fine."

KABOOM

The four were on their feet.

"Oh…my…god." Kelly broke the silence and gave a low whimper.

"Please o please say she made it in time." Quatre whispered as Wufia went to comfort the crying Kelly.

"WILL SOME PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dou screamed pulling fist full of hair.

"Nothing." Came a voice at the door.

"RELENA!" Kelly screamed and ran to give her friend a hug.

"Boys there's a surprise for you out in the car." Relena said hugging her back. The two boys nodded and went and got Herro.

"You know your friend is really rude." Relena said walking up to Dou.

"You have no idea." Dou said. Wufia and Quatre brought Herro in and placed him on the sofa the group filled into the next room so not to wake him up. Kelly stayed behind,

"Kelly come on." Dou said coming back in.

"No someone should be here when he wakes up…plus he's going to need some attention." She said getting an icepack out. Dou felt at tint of jealousy grab at his heart.

Herro slowly opened his eyes, 'OW what the hell.' He rubbed his head.

"That wouldn't be a good idea I just put some stuff on it to make it heal faster." Came feminine voice next to him. Herro took a good look at the girl, 'well it's not that hot bitch that dragged me here.'

"I'm He-" he began.

"Herro, I know, we have your friend Dou here. Pardon my rudeness I'm Kelly." She extended her hand. "Come on lets get you some dinner." Herro nodded in appreciation as she pulled one of his arms around her shoulder and slipped her arm around his waist and helped into the next room. When they entered the entire group stopped whatever discussion they were having as Kelly helped Herro sit down on the sofa.

"So Herro you made it out alive." Dou said coming to sit next to his friend, Relena and the others had pretty much filled him in on what had happened.

"Sorry I had to hit you over the head." Relena said appearing behind Dou.

"AHHH…it's the bitch." Herro screamed and pulled Kelly in front of him, she gave a soft giggle that made Dou want to punch Herro.

"Well excuse me for apologizing." Relena said and walked over to one of the chairs.

"I'm Quatre." 

"And I'm Wufia and can you let go of Kelly now." Herro noticed that he was still holding on to Kelly, they both blushed. Dou again wanted to punch Herro.

"Well I'm very tired so." Kelly walked over to the side of the room and got some thing out of a small box. Wufia leaned over and whispered in Herro and Dou's ears.

"Kel is the best cook out of all of us…never eat Relena's food it tastes like card board." The two boys' stifled a laugh as Kelly came over to them.

"Sorry it's cold but the two of you can have pasta." She put the plates in front of the two boys and they began to eat. 

"Good night every one." Relena called.

"Night." Kelly said and Wufia led Relena and Kelly out of the room and into "their" room. Dou looked at Quatre.

"Are those two a couple or something?" Quatre chuckled.

"No. Wufia just promised to protect Kelly from any one or any thing. And Relena and I are cousins. Wufia and Relena argue more then cats and dogs." Wufia then returned to the room.

"You two can sleep in here. Quatre and I are down the hall a bit. Don't wake the girls." The two nodded as Wufia and Quatre left the room.

__

"Mommy wait up!" A young girl of about five called. 

"Sweetie we have to hurry."

"Mommy don't leave." 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The young girl gave a loud pitch scream. The mother called out her name, when a shot went through the air killing her mother instantly. 

"Mommy" the young girl cried. The mother said 

"Kelly"

"Mommy"

"Kelly"

"Mommy"

"Kelly" Kelly woke with a start drenched in cold sweat. "Kelly are you alright?" Dou asked concern in his voice.

"Oh Dou it was horrible." Kelly started to cry and Dou put his arms around her whispering comforting words. Wufia and Quatre rushed into the room, the two of them sat down on the bed also. Kelly looked up from Dou's chest when she felt Wufia rubbing her back.

"Another Nightmare?" Wufia asked, Kelly nodded. 

"Same one as last time?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah except this time it…finished." Kelly went into another fit of tears. The two boys stood up.

"Make sure she goes back to bed." Wufia said leaving the room.

"She just cries for a couple of minutes then she falls back asleep." Quatre said watching as Dou cradled Kelly in his arms, 'their perfect for each other,' Quatre thought, 'some one to look over such a delicate…yet very strong girl…or maybe she's a women now.' With that Quatre left the room. Dou looked down at the girl in his arms. Every time she let out a whimper it would send pain wrenching through his heart.

"Kelly, please don't cry. Why don't you tell me what the dream was about instead." Kelly looked up and slowly nodded.

"It's usually the same dream. It's about when I got…left behind. I'm with my mom and we're trying to get to the shuttle when a man comes and…k…kills my mother and I'm all alone. I hate being alone Dou I hate it. I hate it when people leave me." Dou pulled her into another embrace.

"Kelly I won't leave you." He whispered. "I promise."

"No," Kelly pulled out of his arms, "No, promises are meant to be broken never make a promise that you can't keep." Dou pulled her back into his arms.

"This is a promise I can make Kelly, I'll never ever intentionally hurt you."

"Thanks Dou."

"No problem." With that Kelly fell asleep in Dou's warm arms. Dou didn't even notice when the two of them fell back onto the bed still holding her in his arms. All he could feel was the burning sensation inside of him loving the fact that there was such a beautiful girl in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wufia burst out when he walked into Kelly's room the next morning seeing Kelly and Dou sleeping together. Dou sat up, Kelly being a sound sleeper like Relena didn't awake, Dou covered Wufia's mouth with his hand and led him into the hallway.

"Shh you don't want to wake them."

"What the hell were you doing in there, sleeping with Kelly."

"Look Wufia nothing happened, I just told her that I wouldn't leave her and I guess I fell asleep waiting for her to fall asleep."

"Oh." Wufia said, the two boys walked into the next room, "Lets see what we have for breakfast." As Wufia rummaged through the box of food, Dou went over a shook Herro awake. Herro in response punched him. Just as Herro was about to turn over and go back to sleep Quatre burst into the room.

"Guys we've got a huge problem."

"What?"

"They aren't giving up. They're convinced that there are people still living here. And guess where their next target is?"

"Oh god." Came the sleepy reply of Kelly at the door.

"We have to get out of here then." Wufia said.

"And soon." Quatre added.

"Well," Herro spoke up for the first time, " a couple of months ago I found a sign that said, homeless ones come here."

"What has that have to do with anything?" Wufia asked.

"If there are more of us then we're gonna need them to fight this thing."

"I agree with Dou and Herro, if this place is real then we should try to find it." Kelly said.

"Then it's settled, we leave today. Herro go and wake Relena up." Herro rolled off the bed and headed towards the girl's room, with Quatre behind him. Herro entered the Girls room by himself as Quatre went down the hall to get some things. Hero entered the room and saw Relena sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He went over and shook her gently,

"Relena."

"…"

"Relena" he shook a little bit harder.

"…"

"Relena!" He shook her harder and her hand flew out from under the blanket slapping him across the face. Herro stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh my gosh sor- oh it's you well then it's okay." Relena said turning back over to go back to sleep, but Herro grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so little Miss priss we have things to do."

"Let me go."

"Come on, Relena."

"Herro I just said to wake her up not drag her out of bed." Quatre said leaning against the doorframe. 'Those two are perfect for eachother too.'

"Did you see that Quatre I think he was trying to…to…to…rape me!"

"PLEASE!" Herro said throwing his arms in the air and storming out.

"Why do you do that to him Rel?" Quatre asked.

"Because I can." Relena said nodding her head, as Quatre gave her an update on what was going on.

"WHERE IS SHE?" 

"I'm sorry sir but it seems that Miss Catharine has disappeared."

"I KNOW THAT BUT I WANT EVERY ONE IN THIS GOD DAMNED STATION LOOKING FOR HER!"

"Sir we can't risk the knowledge that the people if there are any on this planet, know that your daughter is missing."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH INFORMATION SHE KNOWS. ALL IT WOULD TAKE IS ONE SPECIALIST TO GET IT OUT OF HER."

"Sir we're doing the best we can."

"WELL ODVIOUSLY THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH NOW IS IT."

"No sir, I guess not, we will continue searching." The man left the room and he turned to his picture of his fifteen-year-old daughter, 'Catharine why are you doing this I know that you hate the organization but why run away to earth?'

Catharine carefully picked her away through the rubble of last nights explosion, 'god dad why do you have to do this, what if this was someone's home…well not any more.' She sighed and continued along. She thought back to the day before, she could have sworn that before the explosion she had heard a car and two people arguing. Normally that was common the only thing that bothered her was that one. She knew every one that worked for her father by name and she couldn't place the voices with the face, and two one of the voices had sounded like…like a girl. Catharine shrugged at the thought 'sure there is at least one person on this planet, but what are the chances that there might be a whole bunch of them.' Catharine heard a noise a spun around holding her gun in front of her. She examined the location she thought she heard the sound come from, 'a tall building and a…a…CAR. Parked right outside!' she looked into a window and saw a girl and a boy about her age, the boy was trying to wake the girl up and she smacked him across the face, she was about to start laughing when a voice behind her made her stop,

"Who the hell are you?" Catharine spun around to come face to face with the barrel of the gun. Knocking the safety off he spoke again, "I'll ask you again who are you?"

"I'm Catharine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home because I disapprove of my fathers ways."

"Your father?"

"My father is the leader of the eclipses, and do you mind putting that gun down your making me nervous."

"No way not till your cleared. Hey guys come on out here." Wufia called still aiming the gun at her. Dou and Kelly came out first each caring a bag, followed shortly by the other three also holding bags.

"Wufia who's your girlfriend?" Herro asked. Catharine burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Dou asked. After her laughter subsided she spoke.

"He's the one got smacked by that girl over there." She pointed at Relena.

"HUDDEL!" Kelly yelled and the group minus Catharine huddled together.

"What are we going to do?" Wufia asked.

"I think we should offer to take her with us." Relena said.

"That's only because she thought what you did to me was funny."

"It was!"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Will you two stop arguing." Quatre said.

"Okay she already knows who we are, so we might as well take her with us. We shouldn't leave her here for the wolves or those other people to find her." Kelly said and they broke out of their huddle. 

"Okay we have decided to take you with us." Quatre said and he extended his hand, "I'm Quatre."

"Wufia"

"Kelly"

"Dou"

"Relena"

"Herro"

"And I'm Catharine."

"We still have a problem." Kelly said.

"Really what maybe I can help." Catharine said.

"Well…the thing is that we need to get across the ocean."

"That's easy we can steal one of my dads submarines."

"Alright then, let's go." And with that the group made their way towards the base.

"How many?"

"Two."

"WOW talk about light security." The group was at the base examining the way to get to the submarines.

"Their both boys."

"I could take them then."

No way Kelly, I'm not letting them get near you."

"Wufia it's for the sake of getting out of here. I think I'll live." Kelly said as she strode towards the two guards.

"Um excuse me sir. I have a question, I'm Catharine's friend and I need to see if she's in there."

"I'm sorry miss but I can't let you in there with out a security check, Bob can you go and check?"

"Sure." The second guard ran down the hall.

"Surely a big," she moved her hands up his arms and squeezed the mussels, "strong," she let her eyes wonder up and down his body, "sexy man like your self could get some one like me in there." She quickly kissed him rapping her arms around him. The others watched as the two kissed, 'if he so much as…as…as anything I'll kill him.' Dou thought. Kelly slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out some thing she pulled away from the man.

"Your one hell of a kisser." she said, then she used the thing in her hand and the man collapsed on the floor. The group came running up to her.

"What was that?" Herro asked.

"A stun gun. Come one lets go." The group burst into the next room and took off towards one of the submarines.

"Hey Kel let me take over the controls."

"Okay Wufia but be careful."

"Right." Kelly left the control room, the first thing they had done after blasting their way out was pick rooms. 'This sub was definitely built for long voyages.' Kelly thought as she entered her room,

"Why did you do it?" Kelly spun around to see Dou sitting in one of the chairs.

"Do what?"

"Kiss that guy?"

"I don't know, it just felt like the right way to get his attention."

"Oh…well you still shouldn't have done it."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just that there are other ways of getting guys attention." Dou said crossing the room towards her.

"Since when did you become an expert?" They walked towards eachother, now feet apart.

"I'm a guy…did you really mean that he was a good kisser?" He said moving closer.

"Well…yeah." Kelly said tilting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Who were you comparing it to?"

"No one that was the first time that I actually kissed some one besides Quatre or Wufia but you can't really count them."

"So you don't really know if her was a good kisser?" He said in a husky voice.

"To me he was."

"Really?" With out warning Dou rapped his arms around Kelly and pulled her into a kiss. Kelly at first not realizing what had happened stood there shocked then threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Soon after the bodies took over the passion that was welded up inside of them. Dou rubbed his hands in circles on her back, as her fingers tickled his neck and cheeks. The pulled away, both blushing madly,

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Dou said looking down at the floor. Kelly took his face in her hands and made him look up at her,

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She kissed him again, "I have some things to do so I'll see ya later okay."

"Alright…dinner tonight just me and you."

"It's a date." She smiled at him and gave him another quick peck before shoving him out the door. She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes, 'Dou' she thought.

Relena threw another dart at the board, 'why am I so hooked on him?' she thought for the millionth time that day. Just then Dou waltzed in, Catharine who was standing was swept up into his arms as he danced around the room. They passed at table with some flowers on it and picked one up, he placed it between his teeth and began waltzing around the room again. He turned Catharine and dipped her, she giggled,

"Nice to see you too Dou. Now why are you so happy?"

"Love, truly conquers all." Relena and Catharine looked at eachother and Dou began dancing around the room again.

"I'm not going to ask." Relena said and commenced throwing darts. Just then Herro entered the room.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked taking the empty seat next to Relena, he leaned over to Catharine,

"What's Dou on?"

"He mumbled something about being in love and then started to dance again."

"Oh." Herro said and leaned back in his chair, his thoughts were soon occupied by a certain girl with honey blond hair. 'Why do I have such strong feelings for her, I hate her. She's rude, self absorbed…yet kind and loving and GOD why do I keep feeling like this?'

"Herro are you okay you look like your having a mental battle?" Catharine asked as another dart hit the board.

"I'm fine Cathy just have a lot on my mind."

"Don't we all." She replied. Herro jumped a little when he heard another dart hit the board, 'why does she have to throw so hard?' he wondered. Relena suddenly got up and left.

"What's eating her?" Herro asked as he watched Dou waltz around the room.

"Who knows." Catharine said watching Dou. Catharine then began to study Herro. He had noted the fact that he seemed to be very much in love with some one and after meeting every one, it seemed that person was Relena. Yet at the same time they seem to hate eachother so much. Catharine starting arguing mentally in her head about if she was right or not. Now it was Herro's turn to comment,

"How about you…Now YOU'RE the one that looks like their having a battle."

"Do you care about her?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Do you care about her?"

"You mean Relena."

"Yes."

"No I hate her I despise the ground she walks on." He lied.

"You're a bad liar Herro."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No not really…you should tell her."

"HA yeah right…hey Relena even though I treat you like shit and all that crap. I'm secretly madly in love with you…yeah she'll believe me then." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Who knows maybe she'll surprise you."

"I don't think so." Herro got up and left the room, Catharine just shook her head. Dou who over heard all of this thought 'I'll have to talk to Kelly about this.'

Relena stared out into the under water wonder land and sighed, 'why do I have such strong feelings for him?' she asked herself, 'maybe it's the way he holds himself…those big strong arms…that sexy voice…why do I feel like this when ever we're together, we treat eachother so…so…so badly. He doesn't care about me not one bit. And since he doesn't care about me then I won't care about him.' With that she again began to stare out into the ocean, not knowing that Herro watched her from the shadows.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Kelly called, she was looking out the window into the ocean brushing her hair.

"Hey beautiful." She heard Dou say and she turned around.

"Hello." She replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She looked down at the table with food on it, he had brought her some dinner. He pulled out a flower from behind his back and gave it to her. She smiled and gave him another quick peck.

"WHAT is that all I get a quick little peck." He pretended to be upset.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Some thing like this." He twirled her then dipped her and kissed her passionately. They were still kissing when the door flew open.

"DOU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Wufia screamed. Kelly giggled,

"Busted." She whispered in Dou's ear. Wufia raised an eyebrow at the two of them,

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you later. What's wrong."

"Oh yeah, we're under attack."

"WHAT?" Kelly and Dou screamed.  
"They found out that we have Catharine and want us to surrender."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not surrendering without a fight."

"Right." The tree flew out of the room and down the hall.

"What's the status Quatre?" Kelly asked as she entered the room. Herro and Relena were already they're typing away on computers.

"There are about thirty of them."

"This is all my fault if I hadn't joined you guys none of this would be happening." Catharine cried.

"Catharine don't worry about it, we've been in worse jams and I believe we were the ones that decided to take you with us." Dou said.

"Dou Wufia come with me." Kelly said as she left the room.

"Where are we going?" Wufia asked as the two caught up with her.

"Into battle." She stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" Wufia asked as Kelly shoving him into a little room.

"When the light flashes red fire. Put on the head set so you can talk to me and Dou." She said and shoved Dou into the one across from Wufia.

"But I don't have good aim."

"Just take a couple down I'll take care of the rest." She pecked him on the cheek and went to the next room. The three some began firing at the enemy. They were running out of ammunition fast,

"Theirs too many of them." Dou cried as he shot down another one.

"Don't let up!" Kelly screamed taking three enemy suits with them. She suddenly got an idea. "Quatre give Relena the controls and get down here your taking over my spot."

"What?" every one yelled into their communication device.

"Kelly you can't be serious you're the best shot." Wufia said, "Herro come and take over for me too."

"Alright." The two boys made there way to the fighting rooms and took their places.

"Kelly what's going on?" Wufia asked.

"I'm going out there." She said turning away and heading to the docking room.

"HELL your are." Dou said running up behind them. "Kelly you can't."

"It's the only way Dou. Please try to understand."

"Okay." Wufia said and turned away.

"Kelly I…" Kelly put her finger to his lips,

"I know." She smiled and kissed him softly. Then jumped into one of the pods and dove.

"How can you let her do this, she could be killed. I thought you promised to protect her." Dou yelled at Wufia.

"I also promised to do what she asked." He said then headed for the control room with Dou at his heals.

"Stop firing!" Kelly screamed to them from her pod. The two other boys joined the others in the control room. Suddenly Kelly disappeared from radar.

"Where did she go what happened?" Dou said as Wufia and Quatre began hitting buttons. A few seconds later loud explosions could be heard the enemy had been destroyed.

"Kelly." Dou whispered. Relena fought tears,

"She sacrificed her self to save us…she was truly a friend." She began to cry and Herro pulled her into his arms and let her cry, while a few tears left his eyes. Wufia stared at the screen and put his face in his hands,

"Kelly" He whispered.

"I only knew her for a short time…but…but she was such a kind person." Catharine broke down then and Quatre went to comfort her as he shed some of his own tears.

"HELLO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WERE DEAD!" Kelly screamed into the communicator.

"KELLY!" they all screamed and dove for the communicator.

"Whoa every one slow down I'll be at the dock in five minutes, okay." The group ran for the dock. No sooner had Kelly stepped out of the almost nothing pod she was covered in hugs.

"Kelly we were so worried we thought you were dead."

"Don't every scare us like that again."

"Oh Kelly thank god you're alright."

"I don't know what I would do if any thing happened to you."

"Kelly." Dou was the only one that hadn't talked his eyes were red and you could see where the tears of happiness and sadness had come together. Kelly walked towards him.

"Dou." She said.

"Oh god Kelly." He brought his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled back and kissed her passionately. The others left the room so they could be alone. They pulled out of their hug, Kelly leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Kelly you scared me so bad I …I…I thought I was going to lose you." Kelly looked up at him,

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. I just keep coming back." She smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

"Kelly"

"Hmm."

"My whole life I searched for the meaning of love… love that's in the stories that were read to us as children. In the end the people always live happily ever after. A long adventure always brings them together," he tilted her face to look him in the eyes, "Kelly I want us to be a fairy tale…to live happily ever after…forever." Kelly looked into his eyes to see passion and longing hidden deep with in his self.

"I love you Dou." She whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back. He suddenly pulled back, "HEY!"

"What?" Kelly asked a little startled. He crossed his arms and glared at her,

"You stood me up we never went on out date." She gave a little laugh then brought her arms around his neck.

"How about I make it up to you." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Dou raised an eyebrow.

"How?" He asked. She looked him strait in the eye,

"You'll see." She said in a low sexy voice that sent shivers up and down Dou's spine. She began to walk away and stopped at the door, she turned around to him and using one finger beckoned him towards her. He followed her down the hall and to the door of her room. He knew what she was thinking,

"Are you sure?" he said rapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey we never know when are last moment will be together." She said unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Still?"

"Dou what do I need to do to convince you." She pulled him into a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. 'I'm convinced!' Dou thought then he slid his had down her side and picked her up. Still kissing her he opened the door to her room and closed it with his foot, they broke off their kiss for a moment,

"I love you"

"I love you too." Those were the last words said before Dou dropped her onto the bed.

Relena watched as Dou closed the door with his foot, and sighed. Her thoughts drifted to Herro, she could still fell his warm strong arms around her as he held her and let her cry, 'we have always been so mean to eachother and…and yet when he held her they seemed so…so right.' She sighed again.

"Something wrong Relena?" She turned around to Herro standing there.

"No!" She lied.

"Come on Relena you can tell me…I won't tell any one…I promise." He shyly took her hand in his, she ripped it away,

"I believe Kelly would say promises are meant to be broken." With that she stormed off down the hall. 'That's the last time I take Cathy's advice about being nice to her.'

Catharine stepped onto the shore.

"Hard to believe we were under water for three days." Catharine said to Wufia as he got up out of the sub and turned to help Relena.

"Yeah I know." Relena said coming up behind her.

"Now all we have to do is find that place." Wufia said.

"How are we going to do that?" Dou asked as he helped Kelly out of the sub, Herro quickly followed her.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Herro said. 

"Well that sign that you saw said that all homeless children come here. So that means that they would need a pretty big place to keep all those kids." Kelly said.

"So should we check the schools?" Dou asked.

"I think that would be the best place to start."

"Okay the school it is!" The group marched off.

Dorothy stood in front of her window, 'I wonder what it would be like to be home with daddy again?' he thoughts drifted to her past, she had been a princess when the battle broke out the first place it had struck was the palace completely destroying it. Then when her family and her went to get on a shuttle something had held her back and ever since then she had been on earth. She had begun to reconstruct her kingdom taking in the children that had also been left behind and making the part of the kingdom.

"Your highness?"

"Yes?" She said turning around.

"You have some visitors." A group of seven people walked in three girls four boys she gave the boys a quick scan over. The brunet with the braid was holding hands with one of the girls. The other brunet was cute the guy with the black hair looked like his only purpose was to look after the girls. The one that caught her attention was the blond, 'he is so cute.' She thought to herself little did she know that the same thoughts were running through his own head.

"What can I do for you, would you like to stay here."

"You highness if we may speak with you alone." The brunet said, Dorothy nodded.

"Trowa." She called a young man entered the room, "Please take our guests to the cafeteria and make sure they get something to eat."

"Yes Dorothy." He said and began to usher the group out, Dou stopped,

"Are you going to be okay?" the girl he had been holding hands with nodded,

"Don't worry about me I'll be here with Quatre." She said he nodded and left. Soon Dorothy was alone with Kelly and Quatre.

"Please allow me to introduce myself my name is Dorothy."

"Kelly."

"Quatre." They two gave a bow.

"Now what can I do for you." She gestured to the seats across from her. They took them gracefully.

"You may not be aware of this but there is a group trying to take over earth. They what all the kids they can find to help them…what was it Quatre."

"Find the meaning of life or the key to earth something like that."

"Any way we are going around trying to find some people that will help us put a stop to them."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"We want you to come with us…you and your most trusted body guard."

"What! I can't end my duties here."

"You can find some one to take your place while your gone…and you would be helping your people isn't that what the Queen is suppose to do protect her people." Dorothy glared at her. "Now if you will excuse me I would like to look around, Quatre would you mind finishing up here?"

"Not at all." He said stifling a laugh. Kelly got up and left the room. As soon as the door closed Quatre burst out laughing,

"What is so funny?" Dorothy questioned 'wow he's got a great smile', "It's not like she's a princess she doesn't know what it's like to have a duty to her people." This only made Quatre laugh harder, after a while he stopped,

"She's a master of blades or Queen of swords or what ever you want to call it. She does know very much what its like to have a duty she was the princess of the kingdom on the other side of the ocean or sea whatever you want to call that thing." Dorothy's jaw dropped and Quatre went into another fit of laughter.

Catharine stared at their guide, 'he is so HOT!' she thought to her self as they were ushered into the cafeteria,

"Help your self to any food you want." Trowa said. Relena saw her friend looking at the young man,

"Excuse me we haven't been introduced, my name is Relena."

"Dou."

"Wufia."

"Herro." 

"Catharine."

"My names Trowa." They all shook hands before they entered the cafeteria.

"There are so…so…so many of them." Relena said.

"Yeah lots of kids were left behind or abandoned." Trowa said.

"How terrible."

"They are so young." Came a voice behind them.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?" Kelly asked coming to stand next to Dou and slipped her hand into his.

"That was fast…where's Quatre."

"Well Miss high and mighty and I didn't hit it off so good. So I let Quatre and her finish it up."

"You and some one not get along."

"I kind of did it purposely."

"WHAT?"

"Well the two of them were giving eachother these looks like, she is soo fine, and he's hot. So I decided to leave the two of them alone."

"Wow you are smart."

"Thank you. So who are you?"

"My name is Trowa."

"Kelly, pleasure." The two shook hands.

"Now can we please get something to EAT?" Herro screamed.

"Go ahead help your self." Trowa gestured to the table filled with food.

"FOOD!" With that Herro, Wufia and Dou dived into the table.

"So will you join us?" Quatre asked as soon as he finished explaining what they wanted to accomplish.

"I don't know there is a lot to consider." Dorothy said, ' and my answer is YES I want to go with I want to be alone with you and spend every waking moment with you.' Dorothy thought.

"No pressure take as long as you need."

"I would have to talk with Trowa about it."

"That's fine with me it involves him too." Just then the group entered the room.

"So any good news?" Relena asked.

"No we are still discussing."

"With the way this is going they are going to have complete control before we get an answer." Wufia sighed.

"With all do respect your highness I'm sorry to say that you have to make a decision tonight…we need to know if your in or not that way we can start to plan…with or without you in it." Kelly said. Dorothy stood up and walked over to Kelly,

"I believe I ow you an apology your highness for doubting you in your time of need. Your kingdom was far better then mine was and I will shame mine no longer…I will join you on your quest." Catharine, Dou, Herro and Trowa looked at Kelly with their mouths hanging open,

"Your…your…you're a princess?" Kelly giggled.

"I was going to tell you, I just hadn't decided when."

"Dorothy?"

"Trowa I will not force you into this…it is your decision. If you wish to stay I would like it very much if you were to watch over every one." Trowa looked around the room and his eyes rested on the tall brunet, 'she is so beautiful…Catharine that was her name.'

"Dorothy I would be honored to come with you and the others." Dorothy smiled.

"Will you prepare for me to announce it?" 

"Yes." With that Trowa left the room, but not before giving Catharine a smile.

"Well now that that's taken care of we can start working on the plans."

The room was dark except for the few candles that we around a large table. Around the table were seven people, Kelly, Relena, Catharine, Wufia, Herro, Quatre and Dou. Kelly rubbed her eyes,

"What if we were to come in through the South Gate?" they were all huddled around a map of the base. Their mission was steal a space ship and get into space. From there they would be able to find the main base and the groups real intentions. 

"No that area is heavily gardened." Catharine said.

"What about the North?" Herro asked.

"We might be able to pull that one off…only at night."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired I'm going to bed." Quatre said getting up.

"Me too." Every one said also getting up with the exception of Kelly. They all began filing out of the room, Wufia and Dou turned to see Kelly there still starting at the map. Dou walked over to her,

"Kel, babe, come on come to bed your just as tired as the rest of us."

"I can't Dou not until I have a plan."

"Kelly you need your sleep not even you can pull something without enough sleep." Wufia said.

"You two can go to bed, I'm not…not until this is finished."

"Fine then we're staying with you!" Wufia said.

"No you two go to bed…you need your rest."

"If you don't need it then we don't need it." 

"Fine stay down here."

"Fine." The boys watched Kelly, then they noticed that besides the map she had a piece of paper in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Just some notes I took while Cathy was talking…so I know where and where not there will be any guards."

"Oh." Kelly began to scribble things down pick up the map, and so on. Every once I a while look up at the two boys to see if they were awake.

"That's it I'm going to bed!" Wufia said and got up, "Watch over her Dou…when morning comes I don't want to see her down here." Dou just smiled. Kelly looked up at him then back down at her work. Dou watched the girl in front of him, 'I'm so lucky to have her…I don't deserve her. She's perfect a great fighter and a… a… princess. Just like in a fairy tale.' Kelly looked up at Dou to see him staring off in to thin air with a smile on his face. She giggled in spite of her self but then continued on with her work. After about twenty minutes she felt strong arms rap around her.

"Kelly." A deep husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Dou not now there is too much work to be done."

"Kel you can finish it in the morning when the others are around to help." He said pushing his hands up her shirt.

"Dou." She protested. Dou silenced her by kissing her, they pulled apart and Dou blew out the candles. He carefully picked Kelly up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed.

"Good night." He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night…DOU." Kelly called his name out when he started to leave the room. He went back over to her bed and sat down,

"What's the matter babe?" He asked.

"Please don't leave." She whispered rapping her arms around his waist.

"Kelly I told you I'd never leave you."

"Then stay with me tonight…please."

"I don't know Kel you and I sleeping together."

"What don't you trust me not to try to have sex with you?" She asked him.

"No I don't trust myself." Was all he said. "I'll stay in here…but I'll be on the floor. Okay?"

"Okay." With that Dou grabbed an extra blanket and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Good night Princess."

"Good night…my prince."

Relena stared at the ceiling at had been an hour since she had gone to bed and at the time she had been tired, but now thoughts haunted her. She thought back to earlier that day

*FLASH BACK*

"Herro will you please pass me the salad."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Sure." The group had gotten their food and was sitting at separate tables some how the group had managed to get Herro and Relena to sit together.

"So how do like working with us so far?" Relena asked. ' This would be the perfect time to tell her you're in love with her. Just say I love it because I get to work with you.'

"Well I like it the most because of Kelly…I mean the babes got talent not to mention she can keep a guy on his toes." Herro said, "SHIT, why did I just say that.'

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! SHE IS NOT JUST SOME KIND OF SEX OBJECT FOR YOU AND OTHER BOYS TO MESS AROUND WITH AND SHOW HER SOME RESPECT!" Relena fought tears, 'why do they always have to fall in love with Kelly… never me. But still he can't talk about her that way…not while I'm around.' With that Relena took all the food on her plate and threw it at Herro making it all land in his lap. He stood up quickly trying to rub it off with no luck as Relena stormed out of the room.

*END OF FLASHEBACK*

Relena sighed and turned over in her bed. 'What am I thinking I don't care about not at all. He's a jerk…he's been mean to me since the day we met. Why do I feel so strongly towards him? It's not like he's the cutest guy in the world…I mean Trowa and Dou are way cuter then him.' She sighed again and turned over in her sleep. 'I need to get him out of my head!' she thought and shook her head violently, 'this isn't working…I guess the reason why I think about him so much is because I… I… I… love him. YES THAT'S RIGHT I LOVE HERRO!' shortly after confessing her feelings to herself she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good bye Queen Dorothy come back soon!" Cried the children out of the school building as they waved good bye to their queen.

"Good bye be good every one I'll be back soon." Dorothy cried back.

"Will she give it a rest already?" Herro whispered into Relena's ear making her giggle. When they were finally out of the schools range they all sighed in relief.

"The first thing we're gonna do when we get on board is get you a different wardrobe." Catharine said referring to Dorothy's long dress.

"Why?"

"You can't fight in that."

"Oh I see your point." Dorothy said looking down at her long dress. "But I don't have any other cloths."

"You mean that all those trunks that we are carrying have all cloths like that?" Dou asked.

"Yep." 

"Then forget it I'm not carrying these things if you're not even going to be needing them." Wufia said and sat it down on the ground.

"FINE! Be a big meanie." Dorothy said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Dorothy even if they did carry them down to the sub we still wouldn't be able to take them with us. We each only have three pairs of cloths we can't afford to carry extra weight."

"Oh alright." Dorothy said but stayed slightly behind with Trowa and Catharine who were flirting with eachother non-stop.

"Three pairs of cloths each?" Dou whispered in Kelly's ear.

"So I lied a bit."

"Lied?"

"Just a little bit!" She said slipping her hand into his and squeezing it. Herro and Relena watched as Dou and Kelly talked like they didn't have a care in the world…as long as they were together no problem seemed too big.

Catharine watched as Trowa went to work on one of the pods that Kelly had destroyed, 'WOW he is strong and sexy.' She thought to herself and continued to look at him,

"Its rude to stare." Trowa said not looking up at his work. Catharine jumped startled,

"How did you know I was there?"

"I kind of have a sixth sense about that kind of thing."

"Well I wasn't staring."

"Of course you weren't." Trowa said smiling to himself.

"I wasn't."

"Sure."

"Wasn't"

"I believe you."

"Wasn't"

"Okay"

"You are very aggravating you know that?"

"Of course babe whatever you say."

"UH!" Catharine said and stormed out of the room. Trowa just laughed at the young girl, 'man she is so great.'

Dorothy stared at Quatre, 'he is so dreamy.' She thought to herself. Quatre was leaning over Kelly witch sent waves of jealousy through Dorothy.

"What if we were to come in through the North Entrance?" Proposing Catharine's idea from last night.

"We would have to be there by tomorrow at the latest."

"Do you think that they'll try to stop us again?"

"Not likely…if Catharine lets us use her a little then that might help us get through."

"Really how so?"

"Well if she's okay with it we could pretend to hold her hostage until they let us through."

"It's okay with me." Catharine said from the doorway.

"We'll only do it as a last resort."

"Okay."

"DOROTHY." Dorothy jumped to see Relena standing be hind her.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said blushing.

"Right you were so not just staring at Quatre."

"Nope." Relena rolled her eyes.

"Right you're an even worse liar then Herro."

"Well what about you…don't you love Herro."

"Well…no."

"You're a bad liar too." She girls glared at eachother and started a staring contest.

"What are you guys doing?" Herro asked from behind Relena, Relena jumped,

"Nothing!" She said making her voice crack.

"Nothing besides the fact that Rel-" Relena's hand covered her mouth.

"What's she saying?" Herro asked.

"Nothing…we were just saying how much she loves Q-" this time Dorothy's hand flew over Relena's. The two girls smiled to eachother,

"Bye." They said smiling to Herro then left the room.

"Well that was interesting." Herro said rubbing the back of his head. Kelly looked up from the paper that she and Quatre were looking at.

"You have no idea." She giggled then went back to work.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"I think she knows something that we don't." Wufia said looking up from another one of the many maps.

"Maybe." 

"Okay does every one know the plan?" Kelly whispered, everyone else nodded their heads. "Okay then lets go." The group spread out into three groups: Dou, Kelly, and Wufia. Quatre, Dorothy, and Trowa. Herro, Relena and Catharine.

"Hold it steady." Wufia whispered in Dou's ear. Dou raised the stun gun up a little higher.

"Fire." Whispered Kelly, Dou fired knocking the guard out. All the other guards around him came running over.

"What the hell?" One of them asked before falling over. The other three guards looked up to see Kelly there.

"So how are all of you…I'll be taking over this area now."

"Miss I don't know how you got in here, but you need to get out."

"I don't think so." She said raising her gun, she shot it at one of them. The other two were about to shoot her when from behind Dou sweep kicked one making him fall to the ground. Wufia jumped on top of him and began punching him in the stomach. Dou punched the remaining guard and he fell to the floor.

"Quick grab their uniforms." Kelly whispered as she stunned the last of the guards. The other two nodded their heads and proceeded to put on the guard's uniforms. Kelly then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put them on her wrists so that she could easily slip her hands in and out of them.

"What are you doing?" Dou asked as he came up behind her. Kelly looked at him up and down.

"I always liked a man in uniform." She winked at him. "Just play along." She whispered and began to walk down the hall with Dou in front and Wufia behind. 

"You always have to make a splashy entrance don't you?" Relena screamed as the three some sprinted down the hall. Herro quickly turned around and fired many shots at the pursuing enemy.

"Can't you make them stop?" Herro screamed at Catharine as she fired another couple shots down at them.

"Hey you can't talk to her that way." Relena said hitting him over the head as they turned a corner.

"What was that for." They used the corner as a shield and began rapidly firing at the enemy.

"This isn't going any where." Catharine said.

"We are gonna die and then Quatre is going to kill you." Relena hissed in his ear, as another shot was fired barley missing their heads. Herro stopped firing and turned to look at Relena strait in the eye.

"Will you SHUT UP!" He screamed, just then a bullet flew passed him hitting Relena in the arm. Relena screamed,

"Relena!" Herro screamed and caught her falling body. "Relena" he whispered, he then grabbed Catharine's arm and picking Relena up he threw a smoke bomb and ran down the hallway.

"There it is…come on." Quatre whispered as Dorothy, Trowa and Quatre entered the hanger. They entered the hanger to see a huge space shuttle,

"Is this the one?" Trowa asked.

"Yep now we need to find the others."

"Get down." Dorothy said and shoved the two boys to the ground. Four guards walked right passed them. "That was close." She whispered. When she had jumped she had landed on top of Quatre. Their faces where inches apart.

"A little too close." Trowa said and started to get up. He looked down at the couple as they stared into eachother's eyes. Trowa rolled his eyes, 'Gosh.'

"Miss Dorothy?" He walked over and began to lift them up.

"Oh I'm sorry Trowa."

"It's alright are you okay?"

"We have to get onto the ship." Quatre said.

"SHHH!" the two said as a group entered the room.

"Commander?"

"Yes."

"We have captured one of the rebels."

"Wonderful lets see who it is."

"Oh my gosh Kelly." Quatre whispered.

"Wait those two look a lot like Wufia and Dou." 

"Who is this beautiful young women?" The commander asked, he put his fingers on Kelly's face and stroked her chin and cheek. Kelly ripped her face away,

"I bite." She said.

"If he touches her one more time, I swear to you Wufia." Dou whispered.

"Chill don't blow our cover." Wufia whispered back.

"Where are the others?" the commander asked.

"Well I can let you meet five of them and their buddies right now." She said.

"Really where."

"RIGHT HERE!" Kelly's hands flew out from behind her and punched the man strait across the face. Dou began firing the stun gun in every possible direction. Just then Catharine and Herro still carrying a wounded Relena entered the room.

"Together again." Dou said rushing to his friend's aid, protecting Relena and Herro as he fired shots into the room. 

"Trowa hit that button." Kelly screamed shooting another guard. Trowa rushed over and the doors closed. The others began taking out the rest of the guards as Kelly ran over to one of the computers and began typing. Suddenly one of the doors they had locked opened a little.

"KELLY HURRY UP!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" she typed a few more words, "DONE!" she cried and still firing they ran and got on the shuttle.

"You sure you know how to pilot one of these things?" Trowa asked Kelly as the two of them entered.

"What's there to know?" she turned on the engine and the shuttle roared to life. "Okay how you guys doing down there?" Kelly called over the loud speaker.  
"TAKE OFF!" was the only comment.

"Okay." Kelly started forwards making every one fall back, as Kelly blasted her way out of the hanger.

"HANG ON EVERY ONE THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG TRIP!"

"Are we there yet?" Herro asked for the forth time. Relena looked over at him and walked towards him. She leaned over him and looked him strait in the eye.

"Be quiet." She glared at him. He glared back at her leaning closer to her,

"And if I don't?" he stood up and looked down at her forcing her to look up to meet his gaze.

"This could get ugly." Quatre whispered.

"Ten bucks says Herro wins." Dou whispered.

"You're on." Catharine whispered back.

"I will be forced to make you." Relena said holding her gaze, she looked into his eyes getting lost in the sea of blue, all she wanted to do was get lost in them. He leaned closer to her so they were centimeters apart.

"Make me." He whispered at her, she raised her hand to slap him across the face, but he caught it. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, there shouldn't be any violence here. We are all a team so one needs to teach you a lesson." He said in a seductive tone, making her want to melt into his arms.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes." He said in a deep husky tone then with out warning his lips covered hers with a passionate kiss, for those very few moments they forgot that they hated eachother and understood why Kelly and Dou wanted to spend ever moment they could with eachother. Relena was the first to pull away she slapped him hard across the face and then burst into tears and ran away. Herro sat down, 'what's the matter with me?'

"Herro what the hell are you doing?" Dou asked coming over to his friend.

"What?"

"Go after her…you guys don't know how much time you have together so you better get going."

"No!"

"What do you mean no. She cares for you and you care for her that kiss just proved it."

"She doesn't want me to follow her."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know…just something inside of me is telling me not to follow her."

"All I can say man is that if your not careful you gonna lose her." Herro looked up,

"I know."

Relena ran down the hall 'I'm so confused…what am I going to do.' Before she knew it she found herself in the control room. Kelly and Wufia spun around when she entered,

"Wufia take the controls. Rel what's the matter." Relena burst into another fit of tears,

"We *sob* he *cry* kissed…me."

"Rel I cant understand a word you saying calm down." After a couple of minutes Relena calmed down a spoke.

"He kissed me."

"Who kissed you?"

"Herro"

"Herro kissed you?!"

"That's what I'm saying isn't it."

"Rel that's wonderful I'm so happy for you."

"Happy?"

"Yeah Dou and I could tell that you and Herro liked eachother. We were wondering who was gonna make the first move."

"Fist move?"

"Yeah silly we knew the two of you liked eachother."

"LIKE HIM! How can I possibly like him when I can barely stay in the same room as him without him driving me nuts."

"Loves funny some times."

"No I could never love him he's just so…. So…so."

"Perfect."

"Yeah." Relena broke down crying again.

"Shh it's okay Relena."

"No its not I …I … I love him."

"I know."

"What if-"

"He does…why else do you think he kissed you?"

"Because I was there."

"Nope…because deep down her cares about you too."

"You think so?"

"I don't think I know."

"I guess your right."

"Now you better tell him our feelings or you might lose him."

"I know."

Relena ran down the hall and soon collided with Herro.

"Relena!"

"HERRO!" Herro helped her up, 'just tell her how you feel.'

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine… I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier." 'Perfect just tell her not to apologize because you enjoyed it and want to do it again.' But instead of saying that he said,

"Well you should be apologizing you're a terrible kisser."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a terrible kisser and I whish that I hadn't kissed you." Relena slapped him again.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!" with that Relena once again ran away from him crying. Herro mentally kicked himself 'I'm such a fool now it's almost going to be impossible to get her back.'

"So this is outer space?" Trowa said to him self as her looked out at the window at the mass area of nothing.

"Yep that's it." Catharine said coming up behind him.

"It's so beautiful."

"You get used to it."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"The first time your in space you think it's the coolest thing in the world but then… you see how corrupt space is a suddenly its not as special as it used to be." Tears weld up in Catharine's eyes, Trowa leans down and wiped the tears away,

"Please don't cry." He said then he hugged her, 'please don't cry, beautiful girl please don't cry.'

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "It just makes me so mad that such a beautiful place could become something so evil." She sighed and Trowa pulled her closer to him, the two of them looked out into space at the retreating earth.

"Earth is beautiful too."

"Yes it is… I can't understand why some one would want to conquer it."

"All people want to do is conquer things… I may have lived on earth but that much I know."

"What kind of things do people want to conquer?" Catharine looked up into his eyes as if searching for an answer. Trowa brushed a strand of hair away from her face,

"The heart for one." He said in a deep husky voice, they began to lean towards eachother closing the distance between eachother.

"Whoa some people are getting a little cozy in here." Some one said entering the room, the two jumped away from eachother and blushed madly. They looked up to see Dou entering the room with Kelly. Dou sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Kelly to sit on his lap.

"Care if we join you two?" Kelly asked tucking one of Dou's bangs behind his ear.

"Sure we weren't doing anything just looking at Earth and Space." Catharine said, Kelly and Dou looked out the window. Kelly leaned over and placed her head on Dou's chest.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She murmured.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Dou whispered in her ear.

"Your so sweet." She said looking up at him and kissed him gently. 'Why can't every one on this ship have love like Dou and I?' Kelly wondered as Dou returned the kiss. Kelly leaned her head against his chest again she heard Trowa whisper in Catharine's ear,

"Earth has a beauty like no other, the only one it can come close to is space…and the beauty has been hidden within a special young women." He pulled out a flower and placed it in her hair then kissing her on the cheek he whispered, "And that beautiful women is you."

"Shuttle please identify yourself."

"This is shuttle B59 requesting permission to dock." Kelly said into the communicator.

"Do you have any important people on board?"

"Catharine Bloom."

"Yes Miss Catharine we will send you to your private docking area."

"Please make sure Miss Sally is there."

"Yes mam." With that the communicator broke off.

"What was that all about?" Quatre asked.

"Well since Relena is wounded I thought that it would be best for my friend Sally to take a look at her."

"Come one you guys I'm not hurt that bad."

"Still that bullet almost got stuck in your arm…we don't want to risk an infection."

"I suppose."

"How much longer before we dock?" Dou asked.

"About ten minutes or so." Catharine replied.

"Okay."

"WOW!" Kelly stared at the sight before her as Catharine walked forward meeting with her friend.

"There are so many of them." Relena whispered.

"I've never seen so many people." Dou said.

"What's wrong with them?" Sally asked coming up to them.

"They are from earth they aren't used to seeing so many people."

"Oh."

"Well guys I want you to meet my friend Sally."

"Hi my names Kelly."

"Dou."

"Relena"

"Herro"

"Trowa"

"Dorothy"

"Quatre." Sally shook hands with them all.

"And I'm Wufia."

"Nice to meet you." As soon as their hands touched tingles flew through them, they quickly pulled their hands back.

"It looks like we have another couple to set up." Kelly whispered in Dou's ear.

"I know what you mean."

"Okay you guys must be starving so how about we take you back to the house. Get you settled and then you guys can go and look around and who's the one with the bullet in the arm." Sally said leading them over to a limo.

"That would be her." Herro said pushing Relena forward. Sally examined it,

"It's not bad at all, just be careful not to make it bleed." Sally opened the door to the limo,

"What's that?" Herro asked.

"A limo that belongs to my x-father." 

"Oh." With that they all climbed into the limo. They drove in silence for a while, until Sally broke the silence,

"So Kelly why don't you tell me about your self." Kelly shifted uncomfortably.

"Well there isn't much to tell."

"Of course there is Kel you've got the coolest story of us all." Relena said.

"Kel you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Dou said putting his arm around her. Kelly shook her head,

"No… if I'm going to be working with all of you then you need to know my past." She took a deep breath then continued, 'My real name is Princess Kelly of England. I got left behind because," she choked back a sob, Dou squeezed her hand tight, "because my mother was killed, when we were running away. That's basically all there is to know." She whispered.

"Well since you and Dorothy are princess then you guys get the wonderful job of always being dressed up." Catharine said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since every one here thinks that your kingdom has died you will have to wear your kingdoms colors when ever you go out. We will have to always have one of the boys with you at all times too."

"We will have to make an announcement too." Sally said. "I can see it now Princesses return from proposed death with friends." Sally began to look of dreamily, "You guys will be famous."

"That's not what we want really…we want to get the information that we need then get the hell out of here." Kelly said.

"I'm afraid that won't be that easy," Sally said looking at the young group before her, "We will have to announce it and if you want anything to get done then your gonna have to be part of an organization."

"What do you mean?" Dou asked.

"I mean that you guys are gonna have to belong to a group up here if you want people to start to recognize what your trying to get across…and it won't be easy." Catharine said.

"Hey why don't you guys join the Preventers." Sally said.

"The what?" Quatre asked.  
"It's a group of people that want to keep peace in the world."

"That would make my job a lot easier." Wufia said out loud and every one looked at him, "What?" they all looked at him confused, "It's my job to protect Kelly."

"Okay we are here." Sally said a man opened the door and the group got out. The group stared at the house in wonder.

"It's beautiful." Relena whispered.

"Come on lets go in and change then you guys can explore this place."

"RIGHT!"

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Kelly called from the bathroom.

"Yes you do…don't worry you get used to them." Dorothy called back she was in her "formal" wear because they were going out. Relena who had agreed to go with them was dressed in England colors to show her devotion to Kelly.

"Knock, Knock, knock." Dorothy turned around to see Dou standing in the doorway with Herro and Quatre. All three of them were wearing England colors. 

"Come in." Dorothy told them.

"So are we going out or not?" Quatre asked sitting down.

"I don't know it depends if Kelly EVER COMES OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Dorothy yelled.

"I'm not coming out." Was the only response from the bathroom.

"Come on Kel you probably look great." Dou called through the bathroom door.

"Kel we're hungry come on let's go." Herro called.

"Fine but don't laugh…wait Rel come in here first and tell me what you think." Relena opened the door and walked in. a couple seconded later she walked out.

"Well?" Dou asked. All Relena could say was,

"WOW!"

"Well what do you guys think?" the whole group turned to see Kelly she lifted her skirts and twirled. The boy's jaws dropped. Kelly giggled and walked over to Dou and using her finger closed his jaw, "Your so cute when you don't' know what to say." Dou scanned her up and sown,

"You look amazing." Was all he could say, Kelly giggled again

"Lets go get something to eat." Kelly led the group down stairs and into the carriage that would take them to where they wanted to go. On the top of the carriage had the flag of France and England. The carriage started to move and the group looked out the windows,

"I've never seen so many people." Dorothy said. They watched as people pointed the carriage is shock, they finally reached there destination the people at the café stopped what they were doing. Herro got our fist followed by Relena, then Quatre who helped Dorothy out. And last but not least Dou with Kelly, they all walked into the restaurant,

"A table for six please." Quatre asked and the man led them to an outside table were all the people passing by could see them. They sat down and music could be heard faintly,

"I've got an idea. I'll be back in a second." Kelly whispered, a couple of minutes later Kelly came back and sat back down,

"What was that all about?" Dou asked

"You'll see." Just then a young man approached the table. He was about there age and very tall,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" said Kelly turning to face him.

"My group and I over there have a bet."

"Go on."

"That we can name every couple with who is who." Kelly smiled at him and Dou could have sworn that she winked at him.

"Go on."

"With all so respect your highnesses…but aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"We aren't that easily gotten rid of."

"Any way you two are together." He motioned to Kelly and Dou.

"That's right." Dou said rapping an arm around her.

"And you two." He motioned to Relena and Herro; the two blushed madly, before Relena spoke,

"Nope I'm afraid your wrong." She said.

"Oh in that case…would you like to dance?" Relena blushed as Herro sent a death glare at the young man. Dou and Kelly had to hold themselves to keep from laughing.

"I would love to." Relena stood up and entered the dance floor with the young man.

"Why do I have the feeling that you have something to do with that man." Dou looked at his girlfriend and she smiled back,

"I knew you were smart." She kissed him gently. Dou suddenly got up and bowed to Kelly.

"Your highness may I have the pleasure of this dance." Kelly giggled,

"Of course." Dou escorted Kelly to the dance floor and the two began to dance. Shortly after Quatre and Dorothy joined them. Herro watched as Relena danced with the mysterious man, he watched as Kelly and Dou glided past them. A couple of seconds later he saw the young man move his had down so that they were on Relena's butt. By now Herro had had enough, 'it's one thing to be dancing with the girl that I'm in love with but nobody and I mean NOBODY touches her butt.' Herro got up and walked over to the dance floor. Dou and Kelly watched in anticipation, when they saw Herro walk onto the dance floor they knew the got him.

"Yes we got him." Kelly whispered.

"Excuse me?" Relena and the young man turned to see Herro.

"May I cut in?" The man backed away and Herro glided Relena around the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance." Relena said looking into his eyes.

"Neither did I." Relena laughed at Herro and gave her a dashing smile. "Relena I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss and how rude I was about the whole thing…in truth." Herro looked deep into her eyes, he twirled her and when she came back to him he pulled her close to him, "I care about you Relena…there isn't any thing in the world that I wouldn't do for you."

"Herro why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I was afraid…afraid of getting involved with some one and having them taken away just like." He took a deep breath, "Just like my family." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Relena kissed him gently,

"I love you Herro." He looked at her in surprise,

"I love you too." He then kissed her.

"Whoa someone call the fire department." Dou called from behind them; Kelly elbowed him in the stomach,

"Shut up." She whispered.

"Why should I-" Kelly pulled him into a passionate kiss before he could say any more. Clapping could be heard in the background and the two couples stopped to see a crowd of people looking at them.

"I think we better go." Quatre said coming up behind Herro.

"I think your right." Relena said and went to join Dou and Kelly. Then the group went and got in the carriage and rode back to the house.

"So this is the Preventers Head Quarters…pretty nice." Kelly said looking around the room. The group was in one of the small conference rooms in the building, when a man came in,

"Hello my name is Zechs, I understand you want to join the Preventers."

"That is correct." Kelly said standing up and offering her hand,

"My names Kelly, I guess those people back on earth would call me the leader of the Rebels." She smiled as Zechs laughed.

"So you are the Princess of England." Kelly nodded,

"And this is body guard and dear friend, Wufia."

"Pleasure." They two shook hands.

"Now what can I do for you?" Zechs said sitting down.

"Well we want people to know that all this time we have been alive on earth and that people can still live on it. We want to restore earth. We don't want somebody coming in and taking over we want this to be a world agreement."

"Spoken well, your highness. What has that got to do with us?"

"Well we understand that you protect the world of peace. We would like your help to project the idea to all the citizens so they understand what's going on."

"I understand what you're saying and I think it's a fantastic idea. But first things first we need to have a huge ball, all the important people will be there. It will be announcing that you and your friends are alive after being on earth all this time. You can give a speech. This will be perfect." Zechs then began to ramble on and on about the plans he was going to make for them.

"Come on." Catharine whispered in Kelly's ear, "this is the part were he talks to himself."

"Oh." The group then excited the room.

"Hey are you dressed in there?"

"Yeah come on in." Dou entered the room to see Kelly looking in a full-length mirror, "So how do I look?" she asked twirling for him,

"You look enchanting." He said coming to stand next to her. He came and rapped his arms around her waist as she looked into the mirror,

"I would like it better without the crown." Kelly stated sticking her tongue out at her crown.

"I think it looks fine." 

"I just don't feel like myself when I wear it." Kelly sighed, "I whish I didn't have to do this."

"Come on Kel, it'll be fun…plus I can't wait to dance with you to make all the other guys down there jealous." Kelly giggled.

"Kelly is that you?" A male voice called from the doorway. Wufia entered the room, "Wow…I barley recognized you." He said taking her all in.

"That's the problem." Kelly said once again turning back to the mirror.

"Come on Kel you look great." Dou said rapping his arms around her. Kelly sighed, "You'll still come down to the party, right?"

"Yes." 

"Okay Dou and I will see you down there." Wufia and Dou left the room and Kelly finished getting ready. Wufia walked down the hall when he spotted Sally, he looked at her, 'she looks gorgeous…no, no, no I have to focus must protect Kelly. I don't have time for pleasantries.'

"Wufia?"

"Huh…Wha?" Sally giggled.

"Are you okay, the guy caring the trays of food almost hit you."

"Oh sorry my mind is else where tonight." Just then a man carrying a bunch of flowers walked past them, Wufia carefully plucked one off and handed it to Sally, "I'll see you later." With that he walked down the hall. 

"Oh Wufia."

Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror; 'it is so good to be in girl cloths again.'

"Dorothy?" Trowa asked entering the room. Dorothy turned around and looked at him,

"My Trowa don't you look nice."

"Thank you Dorothy but we really need to get down to the ball." Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror again and fixed her crown.

"Okay lets go." Trowa offered her his arm and she took it and they headed down towards the ball.

Quatre took another sip of his drink and yawned. They were all down in the ball talking, people had been there for about an hour. The group consisted of Catharine, Sally, Duo, Herro, Relena and Quatre and they were all talking.

"Now may I present to you Princess Dorothy of France." The crowd erupted in murmurs and clapped. Quatre stood dumb streaked by Dorothy, 'I think she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'

"Quatre did any one ever tell you its rude to stare." Relena whispered in his ear and closed his mouth. Quatre blushed as Trowa and Dorothy approached them.

"Hey guys." Trowa said, mostly to Catharine he didn't really notice any of the other people.

"Dorothy you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Kissing her hand lightly,

"Why thank you Quatre."

"May I present to you Princess Kelly of England." The group turned around to see Kelly and Wufia descended the staircase. The entire crowd burst into applause and whispers erupted every where as the press tried to get in to ask questions. As Wufia and Kelly approached them several young men tried to ask Kelly for a dance, but upon seeing the glares from her escort backed away.

"Wufia you really didn't need to do that." Kelly said giggling as one of the young men from across the room winked at her.

"Oh yes he did." Duo said glaring at the man you just winked at her. A soft tune began and people graced the dance floor. From behind Duo saw a young man begin to approach Kelly. He quickly took her hands and headed for the dance floor. He smirked at the young man who was now glaring at him for beating him to his prize. Yet Duo's victory was short lived as another young man cut in.

The group watched in amazement as Kelly was handed from one young man to another.

"How does she do it?" Sally asked watching as Kelly was yet again passed to another man.

"They treat her like she is some prize that needs to be won." Herro said watching her yawn in boredom as the man she was currently dancing with rambled on.

"But she is a prize" the group stared at Duo who was looking at Kelly, "The most beautiful girl in the world who wouldn't want a prize like that? Yet she is also a thief."

"WHAT?" Wufia said glaring at him, Duo looked at him as if he were surprised that he didn't know. He smiled and looked back at his angle,

"Yes the one that stole my heart." The others smiled knowingly. Duo looked at his beloved a few seconds longer then headed out onto the dance floor.

Kelly yawned for about the third time in a row, 'how did they do it, to think that I thought that there wasn't a lot of people in this world so why did they waste their time on people like this?' she looked up at the man that she was dancing with, 'wow is he boring.' The dance ended and she was more then glad, 'now to get back to Duo.' But before she could another song started 'please no one ask me to dance'

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry but I'm tired of dancing, maybe some other time, you see-" she didn't even have time to turn around before she felt a warm arm around her and her head against the mans shoulder,

"Even to tired to dance with your boyfriend?" Kelly's head shot up and looked into Duo's eyes.

"For you I'm never to tired." She rested her head on his shoulder as her steered them around the dance floor, receiving many glares from young men and smiles from older women pointing at the couple.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes."

"Did I tell you that I loved you? Well if I haven't then here it is I love you Kelly."

"Oh Duo." Kelly closed her eyes and let the music swallow her in the warm of arms of her true love.

"Look at them they are soo cute together." Sally said watching Kelly and Duo dance.

"May I have this dance?" Sally turned around to see Wufia extending his hand towards her.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and the two headed for the dance floor.

"My beautiful angle would you give me the pleasure of allowing me to dance with you?" Heero said turning to look at Relena.

"When you put it that way it's hard to say no." the two of them also headed for the dance floor. Quatre turned to talk to Catharine but noticed that she was heading to dance floor with Trowa. Dorothy and Quatre were now left alone.

"Soo…" Quatre began,

"Yeah?" Dorothy asked blushing under his gaze.

"Would you like to dance?" a young man came and asked Dorothy,

"Well you see…um…I…um…" Dorothy stammered,

"She has already agreed to dance with me, sorry." Quatre said taking Dorothy's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Quatre pulled Dorothy close to him and started to dance with.

"Thanks." Dorothy said kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Quatre said blushing.

"For being so sweet to me… guys aren't normally this nice to me."

"Well who are you comparing to the only other guy I've seen you with is Trowa."

"Well Trowa has always been the older brother that always watches out for me and makes sure that I don't get into any trouble. And I have to admit that I'm not the easiest person to look out for."

"Yeah I know all about that. When I go left behind I was with Relena, we're cousins, anyway we meet up with Wufia and Kelly, don't ask me how they met because I don't know. Ever since then I have had the feeling that I was suppose to take care of Relena and Kelly." He twirled her around and when she came back she rested her head on shoulder, ' I could just stay this way forever.' Dorothy thought. 'Her hair smells so good.' Quatre thought resting his head on top of hers, ' I love her soo much.' Quatre thought closing his eyes and smiling to himself. 'I love him so much.' Dorothy said closing her eyes and inhaling his cologne.

Duo listened to the words that Kelly spoke,

"And though we were living on earth it did not make us oblivious to what was going on in space…" she was telling the people at the ball why they were there and what they hoped to accomplish. Duo began to fade out a little only looking at her features and not listening, 'she's so strong she knows were she stands.' He heard his name called and snapped back to reality to see Kelly standing in front of him and a bunch of people in the crowd looking at him.

"What did you say?" Duo asked, Kelly smiled.

"I said the balls over we can go now." She took his arm and began to lead him to the living quarters. The others shortly joined them.

Wufia walked up the stairs, he stopped in front of Kelly's room when he heard some whispers and then Kelly giggle. He opened the door a little to see a dim fire and two figures making out on the sofa, he smiled to himself.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind him, he quickly shut the door and turned around to see Sally staring back at him, their eyes locked.

"I was…um…was." He put his ear against the door and smiled again, "checking to see if Kelly needed any thing," Sally raised an eyebrow, "I did, it's my job o protect her you know," he put his ear against the door again and listen, "And I don't think that she needs me to protect her any more." He smiled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked. Wufia motioned for her to put her against the door and she smiled. "I see what you mean."

"Shall we join the others?" Wufia asked Sally and offered her his arm.

"Yes I think we shall." She took the arm and made their way down the hallway to where the others were. They entered the room to see Relena siting on the sofa and stroking Heero's hair. His head was on her lap and his feet stretched out on the sofa and he seemed to be in deep thought. Catharine and Trowa were snuggled together by the fire talking and Quatre was looking out the window. Dorothy crossed the room and tickled the bottom of Heero's feet, he smiled a little and moved them. Dorothy sat down were Heero's feet once were.

"Hey has any one seen Kel or Duo?" Dorothy asked sitting up.

"Oh they wanted some alone time." Sally said quickly.

"So how do you think the speech went?" Wufia asked.

"Okay"

"I think she did great"

"Not to bad."

"Okay"

"WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM HERE!" they all jumped and saw Zechs enter the room.

"What, what is it?" Quatre asked.

"The Eclipses are denying everything and pretending that you guys are a bunch of Catharine's friends trying to help her get her dad to stop." 

"That is ridiculous." The group turned around to see Kelly and Duo in the doorway.

"I SHOULD SAY SO"

"Zechs calm down."

"Now is not the time to calm down Sally, while we're up here that group is taking more and more over. We still don't know anything. We need to stop messing around and get to work." Kelly said sitting down. "When's the soonest you can get us into Preventers HQ?"

"Well tomorrow, that's when you guys get your uniforms." Sally said.

"Good the sooner we do the sooner we can get to work."

SO what do you guys think. I know it's a little corny, but tell me what you think. If you don't like it tell me, that way I know if any one will read the second part.


	2. Return to Earth

Soul of Outer Space

Soul of Outer Space

Left Behind

Part 2

Kelly paced up and down in her office waiting for the newest reports to come. Duo entered and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

"Are they here yet?" Kelly asked as Duo pulled her into his lap.

"Nope." He said kissing her neck.

"Where could they be…they should be here by now."

"Yeah." Duo said kissing her neck again and trying to pull her jacket off.

"Not now Duo." She said pushing him a way and getting up, she then went to the window and looked out.

"What's going on Kel?" Duo asked coming up behind her, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"It just seems like you don't want me around lately." Duo said in a hurt tone.

"Is that the image I'm giving off?" Kelly said moving away from the window and going to sit in her chair. 

"Yeah it is and every one is worried about you, you hardly ever come out and eat. We don't even know if you go to bed any more." He walked over and kneeled in front of her, using one hand he rubbed her leg, "I miss you Kelly." Kelly looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Duo, I've just been really stressed out lately." She said rubbing her temples. Duo got up and came up behind her and began giving her a back massage. Kelly gave out little moans of pleasure and Duo smiled to himself. He stopped and walked around the chair and looked Kelly strait in the eye. In a very serious tone he asked,

"Kelly do you want me around?"

"Of course Duo, I love you." Duo moved in closer and was about to kiss her when her phone began to ring. Kelly jumped up and grabbed the phone,

"This is Kelly talk to me." She started rambling on with the person on the other line and Duo collapsed into the chair Kelly was sitting in only moments ago. He rubbed his temples in frustration, 'its been two weeks since Kelly and I last kissed and if we don't soon I think I'm going to go crazy.' He thought to himself. He glanced up at Kelly she was screaming to whoever was on the other line, 'Just when I got her to relax too. Oh well better him then me.' He thought with a sigh. He tried to keep the sigh quiet but Kelly's sensitive ears picked it up. She quickly ended her conversation and turned to Duo,

"I know I know get out." Duo pushed the chair out and got up and began walking out the door.

"Duo?" he turned around,

"What?"

"Please don't go."

"I have to, you don't want me here your too busy." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

"Is Earth all you think I care about?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm beginning to." Duo replied turning around. Kelly was now close to tears.

"So you think the way I feel about you and the words I love you mean nothing to you?" She asked trying not to cry. Duo desperately wanted to run to her and let her cry into his shirt and tell her every thing was going to be okay. That he forgave her and that he loved her. Yet he stood his ground.

"Like you said they're just words."

"After all this time I thought you knew me better."

"So did I." Duo said watching the tears pour down Kelly's face.

"Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss." Kelly said holding back a sob.

"I guess so." Duo said turning around and opening the door.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"  
"FINE!" Duo slammed the door and Kelly threw her paperweight at the door, before falling to the floor sobbing. Duo stormed down the hallway passing Relena and Heero.

"Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked as Duo passed. Duo threw his arms in the air,

"WOMEN!" Duo stormed down the hall pushing all the people in his way to the side. He finally wandered out into the garden surrounding the back of the building. He leaned over the railing and rubbed his temples.

"Some thing wrong Duo?" He turned to see Wufia and Sally coming towards him,

"You mean besides the fact that I have probably just lost the only girl I've ever loved?"

"Ouch" Wufia said, Duo just turned around and slammed his fist into the wall behind him, making a large hole he then turned around and began heading back inside.

"We have a problem here."

***************************

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" the door slammed and something hit the door. Quatre jumped in surprise and walked down the hall where he heard the noise. He saw Duo, Heero and Relena at the end of the hallway. He was about to go and talk to them to see if they knew what happened when he heard sobs coming from inside Kelly's office.

"Kelly?" he entered the room quietly, he saw Kelly curled up into a little ball crying on the floor. "Kelly? What's the matter?" he asked kneeling next to her and pulling her into an embrace.

"He doesn't care about me anymore. I've lost him Quatre I've lost him this time for good."

"Kelly calm down, you must have had a fight with Duo." She looked up at him,

"Fight would be an understatement Quatre."

"Don't worry he'll come around."

"What did I do wrong, we were getting along so well."

"Maybe it's the fact that all you do is work now. Kelly you don't even need to be in your office. You know as well as I do that those papers you've been waiting for won't come in till next week."

"I guess I have been working a little too much lately."

"Kel leave some work for us to do. We're here too you know."

"I know I know its just the longer it takes the more ground they get and the harder it gets to pry them off."

"Kelly…look at me Kelly." She looked up into his eyes. "I promise we will get earth back…now go rest up. I'll go and get you some dinner."

"That's okay I'm not hungry…but I could use some sleep."

"Then go and sleep." Quatre said pushing her out the door.

*********************************

Duo stepped out of his room. He had just taken a nice long shower to try to get his mind off Kelly. He turned and was about to head down towards the cafeteria when he heard voices coming down the hallway. He turned to see Kelly walking down there with a man signing a paper. Duo quickly slid into the shadows so she wouldn't see him. The two parted at the intersection and Kelly proceeded down the hallway. She stopped in front of Duo's door. She raised her hand to knock but stopped short. She sighed and slammed her head against the door.

"I'm sorry Duo… I love you soo much…I'm sorry." In her voice Duo could hear the sounds of tears. 'Oh Kelly.' He was about to turn out of the shadows and hold her, but it was too late she was already gone.

*****************************************

Duo walked into the main room of their sleeping chambers. Every one was there, minus Kelly, doing something.

"Hey have you guys seen Kelly?" Duo asked.

"Yeah I sent her to bed about three hours ago…she should still be in her room." Quatre said not looking up from his book.

"Thanks." Duo pondered for a moment before going out onto the balcony. He looked at the balcony next to his and could see Kelly's curtains playing with the wind. 'That's it!' he launched himself over to Kelly's window and slowly entered the room. "Kelly?" he saw his angle curled up into a little ball, shaking. Duo took off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. He rapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her back up against his chest. He started to rub her body trying to get her to warm up. "Kelly?" he asked again he turned her over to look at him. Her lips were purple and he leaned over to kiss her and found that her lips were ice cold. He then kissed her forehead, when he tried his head shot back. He quickly took the palm of his hand and placed it on her forehead, 'OH my god she's burning up!' He threw the covers back, put his shoes on and picked Kelly up out of bed, using his foot he kicked her door down and every one in the other room jumped. 

"Duo what's going on?"

"Look at her." He motioned to Kelly and Sally came towards them she took one look at her and said,

"We need to get her to the medical wing NOW!" with that the group took off towards the medical wing.

**********************************

"TWO HOURS. TWO FREAKEN HOURS!" Duo paced in front of the ER like an expectant father. If one person came out they were lucky to get a chance to get back in there, he would want all the information about what was going on in there. And if she weren't doing well then he would want to know why the guy wasn't in there.

"Duo calm down." Relena said trying to comfort him. It wasn't really working because she was close to tears herself.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!"

"YOU SHUT UP AND SIT!" Dorothy screamed at him. Duo dumb founded took the seat next to Wufia. An uneasy silence fell over the room.

"This is all my fault." Came a hoarse whisper, Duo was surprised to find that it was Wufia.

"No its not Wufia if its any ones its-" just then the ER light switched off and the doors opened, Sally came out as some men pushed Kelly down the hall,

"She's not-" Quatre began swallowing back tears.

"No she's gonna live." The group let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Duo asked hopefully. Sally nodded her head,

"But first I need to tell you all something."

"What?" Sally took a deep breath,

"Well we took a look at Kelly and we found this one of all these things could have been present in her life. They would be, lack of nutrition, lack of sleep, stress, over working, depression and… never mind."

"Come Sally tell us what the last one was."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Poison." The group gasped.

"Kelly would never poison herself." Relena stated firmly.

"What if all of those were present?" the group turned to look at Duo.

"Excuse me?" 

"I said what if all of those were present?"

"Then we could very well lose her."

"Duo you know she was poisoned."

"Its just a haunch." He said and headed out of the room and towards Kelly's.

*********************************

Duo entered Kelly's room and began looking for any thing that might resemble a type of poison.

"Duo?" He looked up to see Catharine, Trowa, and Wufia standing there,

"What?"

"We want to help."

"Fine start by looking for clues." They nodded their heads.

"Duo?" Wufia asked.

"What?"

"Go back to the medical wing I'm sure when she wakes up she's gonna want to see you." Duo was about to protest then thought better of it. Duo got up and headed towards the medical center.

***********************************

Duo slowly opened the door to Kelly's room. He saw her lying in a bed with what seemed hundreds of tubes coming out if her. He took up a chair and sat down next to her. He took her ice cold hand in his and kissed it gently,

"What have I done to you?" he then let the tears come he bowed his head and cried onto the bed still holding onto Kelly's hand.

***************************************

Wufia stormed down the hall and into the Doctors office,

"I want an analysis of this NOW!" He said.

"Whoa Mr. Wufia please calm down-"

"We found this on her bed." Wufia threw a small bottle of liquid at the older man, the Doctors eyes got wide,

"What? What is that stuff?" Wufia said.

"This is a very messy poison that makes you forget every thing that you know."

"What about Kelly will she be okay?" Wufia asked his eyes as big as saucers.

"Don't worry Mr. Wufia I put the antidote in her body just in case something like this would be in her system." Wufia grabbed it from him and proceeded towards the waiting area. "I'll take this to Zechs next so he can take a look' he thought. Wufia collapsed into a chair to think.

"Wufia?" he looked up to see Sally, "Kelly's gonna be okay." She said.

"I hope so." She sat down next to him took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I know she will."

*********************************

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. Immediately she felt her hand go cold and a pair of intense violet eyes were looking at her.

"Kelly?" she nodded her head.

"Duo." She closed her eyes again she rapped her arms around him and pulled him down to place a small kiss on his lips. The small kiss slowly turned into one with passion. To better receive the kiss Duo started to climb on top of the bed.

"Whoa Duo I'm pretty sure that will not help Kel get better soon." Said a voice from the doorway. They broke their kiss and Duo returned to his seat as the group filed in.

"Kel we were soo worried about you." Relena said.

"Hey I'm like a plague remember I just keep coming back." She said with a smile.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Trowa added giving her a hug.

"That will be kinda hard considering the fact that the Eclipses want me DEAD!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked.

"Well the last thing I remember is that someone said the name Commander Bloom." 

"That's my father!" Catharine said.

"Yeah that's how I made the connection. Plus who else would put that stuff into my drink. I really don't think that they got to finish their mission."

"What do you mean?" asked Dorothy.

"Well the last thing I heard them say was 'Commander Bloom will be pleased. Then I remember being lifted into the air. Then a dark shadow fell across me. I don't remember much else."

"So some one tried to rescue you?"

"Yeah but I don't think that they new I was drugged or they would have done something."

"Well who ever it was I'm internally grateful." Duo said squeezing her hand.

"Hey Wufia the new reports just came in since Kelly isn't able to attend to them they want you to came and look at them."

"They are here, let me see them"

"NO!"

"Why not."

"Well let's see they are the reasons why you're in here."

"Plus remember you need to save a little work for us."

"If any thing needs your signature we will let you read it AFTER you get out of here." Wufia held up his hand to silence her protests.

"Hey could you guys leave for a minute I want to talk to Kelly." The group nodded their head and left the room.

"Kelly I am soo sorry."

"What for?"

"For not being there when you needed me." Duo let the tears fall from his face freely. Kelly rapped her arms around his waist and let him hold her.

"Oh Kelly you have no idea how great it feels to hold you in my arms again."

"What were you doing in my room, Duo?"

"Well I came to apologize and saw you like this and I had to get you help so I did."

"You relies you saved my life." She pulled away a brushed her lips against his, "I guess we really were meant to be together forever and ever."

"Just like a fairly tale?"

"Just like a fairly tale, Hell we'll write our own."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Duo." She closed her eyes and fell back into the pillows to get some sleep. Duo rapped the blankets around her and got up to leave. He opened the door and a group of people fell. Closing the door behind him he said,

"You guys need a life." Suddenly the girls threw themselves at him.

"Oh Duo we never knew you were so romantic." Dorothy said.

"What?" Duo received many glares from the other boys.

"We heard what you said to her about your love being like a fairy tale." Catharine said dreamily.

"Why can't you guys be like Duo?" Relena asked them,

"Because I'm one in a million." Duo said peeling Dorothy off of him.

"They are soo sweet together." Catharine said.

"And the two of them are one in a billion." Heero said dragging Relena down the hall way with him. 

********************************

Wufia ran his fingers through his hair. 'Its all my fault. If I had just been there more for her… if I hadn't relied so much on Duo.' Wufia sighed.

"Wufia?" He turned around to come face to face with Sally.

"Yes?"

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame your self you know as well as I do that no one could have seen that coming."

"But I took it upon my self to take care of her and I thought Duo could take my place, but he couldn't I should have been there. I should have made sure that she ate and slept. But did I NO I was to busy hitting on you." Sally smirked at this. "Whoops did I just say that out loud?" he asked blushing.

"Yes you did and I can bug you about it later. But you need to know that it isn't your fault if it's any ones it's everyone's. We all should have been there. We shouldn't have relied to her so much on the work that need to be done. We should have taken the responsibility but we didn't and this is what we are being punished for."

"And how do you know all that?"  
"I know that and more."

"Oh really what else do you know Sally."

"I know that you are going to ask me to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

"Yep and right now I'm going to kiss you." With that she rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They pulled apart and looked at eachother.

"Have you ever considered becoming a fortune teller?" he asked before kissing her again.

*************************************

"Check mate." Trowa said quietly. "I swear your letting me win." Quatre, Dorothy and Trowa were waiting in the family room of their set of rooms. Duo had gone to pick Kelly up they were letting her out of the hospital that day. They heard voices coming down the hall and the three went silent. Suddenly the door flew open and Duo's loud voice filled the room,

"We're back." Duo said as he shifted Kelly in his arms. Kelly giggles and said,

"Duo put me down."

"Nope babe you could still be sick." He set her down on the sofa, "I'm going to go and get you some water. Don't move." Duo quickly left the room.

"What happened."

"I stumbled now he thinks any moment I'm going to collapse. Not that I'm complaining though I like the attention."

"Okay I'm back." Duo reentered the room and took his seat next to Kelly, after handing the glass of water to her he rapped his arms around her body and nuzzled his nose at her neck. "Babe I'm so sorry about everything."

"Its alright Duo." She said kissing him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well I'm trying to play chess but Quatre keeps letting me win."

"I am not."

"As much as I hate to admit it Quatre you are." Dorothy said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Well I know a game I could win." With one quick swipe he knocked Dorothy over and into his lap and proceeded to kiss her passionately. They pulled away with Dorothy blushing. Quatre put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, "Quatre one Dorothy zip." Dorothy placed her hands on her hips,

"Oh really?" she sat back down in his lap and kissed him, she pulled away leaving Quatre in a daze, "Quatre one Dorothy two." She said then headed towards her room, Quatre watched her go then followed her in. Trowa got up to stop him when,

"Stay here, Trowa."

"But what if he try to…she needs to be protected." They heard a thud and looked over to see Dorothy and Quatre rapped in a kiss and Dorothy slammed him into wall. Then she kicked the door closed. Duo laughed,

"I think Quatre needs the protection now."

***************************************

Relena squeezed Heero's hand and he pulled her closer.

"Isn't it beautiful out here." Relena said as she snuggled closer to Heero.

"Yeah it is." Heero said kissing her.

"I could just stay out here forever." Relena murmured. "Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss Earth?"

"Sometimes. Do you?"

"I-"

"Relena get down." Heero shoved Relena to the ground just as a bullet whizzed passed them. "THAT'S IT!" Heero jumped up and pulled his gun and pointed it at anything that moved. "Honey are you alright?" he asked Relena.

"I think so." Relena said getting up. Heero then took her hand in his and dragged her towards the building.

************************************

"I had a great time tonight Wufia." Sally said turning towards him.

"Me too." He gave her a quick kiss before he turned to go.

"Wufia?"

"Yea?"

"When do you have to go back to earth?"

"I don't know. I-…Sally? Sally?" Wufia slowly walked back towards the house. "Sally?" he pulled his gun out.

"WUFIA!" Sally screamed. Wufia turned on his heal and saw Sally thrown into the back of a truck.

"SALLY!" Wufia ran towards the truck, with one screeching blast it took of with Wufia firing shots at it. "DAMN!"

*************************************

"Here's looking at you kid." Kelly snuggled closer to Duo and looked around the room. Even though they would never admit it the room was filled with couples or future couples. Kelly turned back to the movie and was trying hard to put popcorn in Duo's mouth but because of the dark room it was almost impossible. So she stuffed it in her mouth and within moments she was engrossed in the movie. Then the lights flickered on and everyone turned to see what had happened.

"Hey."

"Hey nothing." Heero growled.

"Relena what's going on?" Kelly said getting up, she had seen the tears on her friends face and was going to find out why.

"They tried to kill us." The pop Quatre had been drinking was spit out of his mouth as he ran to his cousin.

"Are you alright they didn't hit you did they?" Quatre said pulling his cousin into a hug, while she shook her head no. Seconds later Wufia came running into the room.

"I'm going to kill them all if they so much as lay one hand on her. I swear-"

"Wufia?" Kelly said walking towards him as he proceeded to load a gun. He continued muttering. "Wufia?"

"…" more muttering.

"WUFIA!" she slapped him hard on the face. He shook his head.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Care to share?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"They took Sally." He whispered.

"No." Kelly said sitting down next to him. "I guess we are no safer on the colonies then we were on earth." Kelly said.

"But at least on Earth we had the advantage." Trowa said sitting across from them.

"So it's decided then?" Kelly asked, everyone nodded his or her heads. "Okay Operation go home starts at dawn two days from now."

*************************************

"Dorothy get your arm out of my- wait here it is I found it. YES!"

"Shhhh."

"Sorry." Wufia murmured.

"Okay remember we get in we get out and we're gone right?"

"Right."

"This is Catharine over…" Catharine spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"We hear you loud and clear Catharine is every thing in place?"

"Roger that Kel. We still meeting at the rondayvu point?"

"Unless you hear other wise."

"Alright lets move out."

***********************************

"Shh." Relena whispered.

"There it is our ride home." Kelly whispered as Duo, Heero, Relena, and herself stuck to the shadows looking for the right time to strike.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Relena said as she attached the harness to herself.

"Positive. We have the advantage on earth. There no one can strike us." Kelly said slipping the rope through her harness and handing it to Duo. "You drop me and I'll kill you." She said then smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "C-ya in a few." She said then jumped into the hole in the ceiling letting Duo lower her down.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night." Heero whispered to Duo as they watched their girlfriends hit the floor smoothly.

*********************************

Quatre looked over at Dorothy, "You all right?" he whispered. Dorothy nodded her head and moved closer to him. "Are you sure?" he whispered again.

"Just a little nervous." She responded.

"Okay."

"Get down!" Wufia called from ahead and they ran into the nearest room. Wufia pressed his ear against the door to hear what was going on out there.

"Wufia can we get out of here this place is too sm-"

"Shh." Wufia whispered. A small moan was heard from the back of the room. Every one froze.

"Trowa what was that?" Dorothy asked squeezing Quatre's hand tighter.

"Wufia?" came the whisper. Wufia took a step forward frowning.

"Who's there?" he squinted, "Sally!" he ran towards her and embraced her. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Good then we can get out of here." Trowa went and tried to open the door. "Uh oh." He turned back to everyone. "Um guys we have a little problem here." 

***********************************

"What do you mean there missing?" Zechs screamed.

"They just backed up and left." Lt. Noin said.

"These kids have never been out there before we have to find them. Send as alarm out on the colony I want ever inch of this place searched until they are found. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Noin saluted and ran out the door.

********************************

"Duo!" Heero whispered causing Duo to turn around quickly. Kelly ducked the bag that Duo was carrying.

"Hey be careful were you swing that thing." She whispered.

"Sorry babe." He whispered back.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!" some one screamed.

"RUN!" Relena yelled and the four raced down the hall.

"AFTER THEM."

"Duo follow me." Kelly said as the four split up into two groups. They turned a corner and came faced to face with about twenty men. They turned around and say another ten.

"Well here goes nothing." Duo said and the two began to fight the group.

*******************************

"Relena!" Heero said pushing Relena up against the wall as ten men ran past them and alarms sounded. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

"Fine just a little paranoid."

"Come on lets go." He took her hand and lead her down the hallway.

"Heero look." Relena said. Heero looked at the small cart. It was small and looked like it hold about 10 people. He ran over to Relena and gave her a quick kiss.

"You are genius."

"I know." She said as she jumped onto the cart.

********************************

"MAKE WAY!" Duo looked up from his cornered position as men went flying.

"What the- Heero?!"

"What?" Kelly looked up from her fight long enough for one guy to nail her in the noise.

"Kelly!" Duo called as he jumped onto the cart.

"I'm fine just go." She screamed throwing another man against the wall and the cart sped past her.

"Turn this thing around." Duo said climbing into the front seat.

"But Duo-"

"I said turn this thing around… how would you feel if that was Relena back there?" Heero stopped struggling,

"Hold on we're going back." He said as he swerved hitting another group of men and heading back towards the battle.

"Kelly!" Relena called as they plowed their way through the troops.

"Relena?" Kelly asked as Relena pulled her up into the cart.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked.

"Fine…take a right here." Kelly said and they swerved. "I told you guys to go on with out me." She yelled.

"Yeah right and give Wufia another reason to hate me? You keep telling yourself that babe." Duo said.

"Take that ramp Heero." Kelly yelled.

"Okay I hope you know were you are going."

"Are you kidding?" she said as they swerved again. "I've been planing this escape for weeks."

"So that's what all those blueprints were?" Relena asked.

"Yes. On the count of three every one jump."

"1"

"2"

"3!" all four of them jumped from the moving cart. 

"Run fast." Kelly called over her shoulder. She quickly ran into the shuttle that they were highjacking as loud explosions were heard in the background. Heero looked out the shuttle window to see men running towards them. Heero and Relena ran towards the cockpit.

"KELLY GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Roger that."

***********************************

"3" came the voices of Quatre, Trowa and Wufia as the once again attempted to knock the door in. Catharine rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Guys you've been trying to do that for the past hour give it a rest already." Trowa came and sat down next to her and she slowly began to massage his shoulder.

"Thanks." He whispered and she smiled at him.

"We are never gonna get out of here are we?" Dorothy asked as Quatre rammed his body into the door again.

"Try Kelly again." Wufia instructed Dorothy.

"Okay." She said turning on the walkie-talkie. "Kelly?"

"…"

"Kelly?"

"…"

"Kelly come in Kelly."

"…"

"Kelly."

"…"

"Kelly god damnit Kelly answer this." Wufia yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"Gosh don't have a cow." Someone screamed on the other line.

"Who is this?" Dorothy asked taking the walkie-talkie away from him and glared at him.

"Duh who would this be." Muffled sounds in the background.

"Kelly here. What's the update?"

"We've got a situation here." Catharine said into the talkie.

"What kind of situation?" she asked.

"We are kinda locked in with Sally." Catharine said.

"But we wouldn't be if someone paid attention to were we were going." Trowa cut in.

"Hey!" laughing sounds on the other side of the talkie. "Its not funny." More laughing.

"Okay here's what you do. Where's Wufia?"

"Right here Kelly."

"I want you to go to the farthest corner from the door. If you noticed the room is not completely squared. At the farthest corner you will find a plug. Cut the blue and red lines and put them together, it should make the doors open."

"How do you know this?" Sally asked as she watched Wufia get to work. "I don't even know that."

"I'll tell you guys the same this I told them. What do you think I did in my office all that time. I've been planing this escape for weeks." Quatre chuckled as the doors flew open.

"We are out of here."

"Alright!"

*********************************

"HA!" Kelly kicked the guy to the ground. "You can hurry NOW!" she shouted across the taking off pad. 

"We are going as fast as we can." Quatre shouted.

"Then move faster." She shouted.

"What a deny you of your fun? Never." Shouted Trowa as her ran into the shuttle. 

"Haha. Very funny." Kelly said following him into the shuttle and closing the door behind her. "WUFIA TAKE OFF NOW!"

*******************************

"And in other news Princess Kelly of England and her friends which have been presumed dead until a few months ago have been found missing. No leads have been found to there were about." Commander Bloom switched off the TV.

"Well Princess I wonder were you are going?" he turned to his many maps and threw a dart at Washington DC as his evil laugh filled the room.

*******************************

Kelly stepped out of the shuttle and stretched her arms. "Hey how are you guys doing?" she called back watching as her friends got out of the shuttle.

"We're okay."

"Okay then I'll be back in about an hour I'm gonna scout around." With out waiting for an answer she took off.

"That was weird."

"Yeah really unlike her." Quatre said.

"I know I've never seen her just take off like that." Relena said.

"I wonder were she's going?" Duo said. "I'll be back in a while." He called following the path that Kelly had just taken.

"Could they be more perfect for eachother?" Dorothy asked.

"Maybe a little too perfect." Wufia said.

******************************************

Kelly slowly entered a clearing. She looked around making three circles and then stood in the middle. Meanwhile Duo stood behind the trees getting ready to call her name when she started chanting some words. Duo watched in silence. She brought her arms up above her head and dove into the water. Duo watched with vaccination for the women that he loved. Suddenly the water parted and Kelly surfaced throwing her head back. 'My god she looks like an angle.' Duo thought. He heard Kelly giggle as she started to swim around. She came up out of the water and sat on the bank lying back she stayed there for a while. Duo could hardly tell if she was asleep or not. He was about to go and see when she sat up and looked at her watch. 

"Where is she?" she slowly chanted a couple more words and stood up. Duo was about to call her name when,

"Kelly?" he heard a soft voice asked. And watched as a beautiful women emerged from the trees on the other side. He watched as Kelly greeted the other women.

"You came." Kelly whispered. "How are you doing Hilde?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you." She replied. "How are you doing now? I heard about your escape on the news and came down here." 

"It was hard but we made it…are you ready to come back to camp with me?" Kelly asked flying down to meet Hilde's gaze.

"I don't know."

"Hilde its very important that you do…my time-" Kelly whirled around. "Someone is coming. We must hurry. Come we must hurry." With that they ran back to camp.

************************************

"They have been gone for a while should we go after them?" Dorothy asked as she watched Heero cook fish. Suddenly Duo came running towards them with a very pale face.

"Duo what's wrong?" Catharine asked. Kelly entered the clearing followed by a short girl.

"Every one this is Hilde she will be staying with us for a while."

"Kelly I don't know if-" Wufia started.

"She WILL be staying WITH us." She said glaring at all of them. "Now every one get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." Kelly said heading for the shuttle.

"But Kel don't you want some fish?" Quatre called.

"I don't eat fish." She called over her shoulder. The group shrugged there shoulders welcomed Hilde and began to eat.

***************************************

Every one was asleep every one that is except Duo. He looked around and saw all the sleeping couples. Heero and Relena curled up against a tree trunk sleeping soundly. Wufia and Sally by the fire. Trowa and Catharine asleep together on one of the blankets. Then some where inside was Quatre and Dorothy, Kelly and that new girl Hilde. Duo turned back to look out across the ocean. He had a lot on his mind. 'How come she never told me about that other girl and how come she didn't want any one to know?' Duo ran his had through his hair. 'Why me?'

"Guess who?" Duo smiled to himself and took the hands off his eyes and brought them down and kissed her hands. He then led her around and parted his legs. Kelly slipped in between his legs and leaned against his chest. Duo rapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. "Duo?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm?" he asked inhaling her hair.

"I have something to tell you." Duo stopped.

"I already know. Your time…"

"Is short here." Kelly finished.

"Is that why you brought Hilde here?"

"She's just like me Duo. I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I have you why would I be lonely. What's gonna happen to us when this is all over?"

"I don't know Duo. I'm scared…for once I don't know what's going to happed and it scares me."

"Hey." Duo said pulling her around and holding her close. "Shh its okay we will get through this together. We will make it some how." He said drying her tears.

"No we won't Duo. Look what will happen to us when this is over. Some of us could die…or ….or… well Dorothy has to go back to her kingdom with Trowa. Catharine will probably go to her mothers. Sally has to go back to work. Wufia won't leave me until I'm married.-"

"So you and I will get married." Duo cut in.

"Oh Duo its not that simple…there is so much you don't know."

"I know that I love you what else must I know."

"O Duo-" With that Kelly ran back into the shuttle. Duo sighed and was about to go after he but thought better of it and turned back to the setting sun.

******************************************

Hilde pulled the blanket around her shoulders further as she walked out side and looked around. Lots of people sleeping outside. Then she saw one figure sitting looking out into the ocean. Hilde slowly walked towards him and sat down. She cleared her throat,

"Mind if I sit down?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said making herself comfortable. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff."

"Like…?"

"Life"

"That's a lot to think about then. Wanna talk about it?" Hilde asked pulling the blanket further up over her shoulders.

"Sure. Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Well come over here closer to me." Hilde blushed but did as he asked. Duo put his arm around her and made himself comfortable. "Better?"

"Much. So what do you wanna talk about."

"Have you ever meet that special some one then to find out that you no nothing about them?" he asked looking into her eyes as if the answer was in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Hilde said.

"Tell me what you feel when this happens." Duo leaned over and kissed her. The two blushed when they pulled apart.

"Pleasure." Hilde said smiling, Duo smiled back and turned back to the setting sun. Meanwhile sitting above the shuttle was Kelly. She quickly whipped a tear from her eye and blew a kiss at the two of them.

**********************************

"Quatre what's the update?" Relena asked taking the seat next to him.

"They haven't made any advances…yet." For the past couple of weeks the group had watched the army move to earth and prepare to attack I wonder what they are doing?"

"Buying time. They want to catch us with our guard down." Hilde said entering the room. All we can do is wait for them to make the first move."

*************************************

Okay I know this chapter was short but I'm running out of ideas. So I could use some input I threw Hilde in there as a little twist. So I'm talken a poll should the rest be Kelly + Duo or Hilde + Duo or should we make a special character for Hilde. Its ur choice so u tell me.


End file.
